


Fire Me Up

by KatStark



Series: Fire Me Up [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Guyliner, M/M, Rimming, mild restraints, rockstar!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen sat staring blankly at the mirror in his dressing room, completely wiped yet jacked up on adrenalin after another successful show. The crowd was insane tonight and he smiled to himself as he absently sipped a cold beer. His hair was still wet from the questionable shower in the 'star' dressing room as he sprawled shirtless in a swivel chair in front of the mirror, tight, ripped jeans clinging to every curve of his long, bowed legs. He was exhausted from 13 weeks on the road, but the tour was almost over and then he was gonna sleep for a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my good friends and awesome betas deansdirtybb and sleepypercy.
> 
> Written for June/14 Sunday Morning Porn Club

Jensen sat staring blankly at the mirror in his dressing room, completely wiped yet jacked up on adrenalin after another successful show. The crowd was insane tonight and he smiled to himself as he absently sipped a cold beer. His hair was still wet from the questionable shower in the 'star' dressing room as he sprawled shirtless in a swivel chair in front of the mirror, tight, ripped jeans clinging to every curve of his long, bowed legs. He was exhausted from 13 weeks on the road, but the tour was almost over and then he was gonna sleep for a month.

He was trying to scrub off some of the shower-smeared eyeliner when a group of scantily-clad, giggling girls forced the door open. The boldest of the foursome, also wearing the shortest skirt, pushed forward twirling a cherry lollipop in her mouth. "Hi, Jensen. Chris said you might be looking for a good time tonight. We could definitely help you with that." She did what she obviously thought was a sexy pout and although Jensen normally turned down the sweet, young tramps nicely, tonight he was done with nice.

"Out!" he yelled and the jailbait shrieked and turned tail. "Fucking Kane!" he snarled and threw one of the plastic-wrapped, gas-station bouquets that had coated the stage by the end of the show at the closed door.

The roses exploded in a cluster-bomb of petals as they hit the door. That was rather satisfying, Jensen thought. He picked up a second and used all the skills from his days as a pitcher in high school to post it into the wall. Another cascade of petals and greenery had Jensen smiling his first legitimate smile in what felt like weeks. A third and fourth followed quickly behind and Jensen was grinning like a little boy. He grabbed a few together, ripped off the plastic wrap and started waling them against the torn, pleather couch. He was standing in a cloud of falling petals when a quiet knock sounded at the door. It opened and the band's tour manager, Jared, walked in.

Jared was looking down at his clipboard as he entered and Jensen froze with a fistful of mangled stems in his grip. When the ridiculously tall kid - Jensen considered anyone taller than himself to be ridiculously tall - looked up, Jensen tossed the stems behind himself guiltily.

"Um, hey," Jared said, taking in the floral carnage and Jensen's panting, shirtless form. Jared's eyes lingered longer than necessary on the way Jensen's jeans hung dangerously low on his hips, and Jensen saw Jared's throat bob as he swallowed hard. Now this guy was more Jensen's scene.

He'd been eyeing the lanky twenty-something the whole tour. Jensen was experienced enough to know better than to bang the help, but it had been three long months of enthusiastic but inexperienced BJs from twinky star-fuckers, and Black Locust only had two more shows before they were heading home to Austin. Jensen focused the force of his jade-green stare at Jared.

"Um, hey," Jared repeated, seemingly stalled out under Jensen's attention.

"I think we've covered that part already," Jensen encouraged. He placed one hand behind his head and thrust his hips forward in a stretch, catching the way Jared's nostrils flared as his eyes followed the movement. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Jensen wet his bottom lip with his tongue and saw Jared unconsciously mimic the action before he finally reclaimed the power of speech.

"Um, yeah, so the rest of the guys are going to a party at some executive's penthouse downtown. Are you gonna join them?" Jensen grimaced and Jared looked unsurprised. "I'll take that to be a no." Sometimes Jensen's reputation as a diva came in very handy, and no-one hassled him when he ducked out of these sorts of bullshit events. "I'll call a car to take you back to your hotel, unless there was somewhere else you wanted to go?"

Jared looked to Jensen expectantly and Jensen decided just to go for it. He closed the gap between them, pressing Jared's back to the closed door, and lifted the headset from Jared's ears, flicking the power off with his thumb. He took the clipboard from Jared's nerveless fingers and tossed it and the headset onto a table.

"I'm thinking it seems like I've got everything I want right here." Cheesy, but Jensen was too tired to come up with something more clever when the way the kid's breath caught in his throat was sending all of Jensen's thinking blood south. He placed one of Jared's unresisting hands on his bare hip and stepped right into Jared's space. "Let me know if I'm reading this wrong," he purred, voice thick and husky.

He leaned ever so slowly up - fuck, he'd never had to lean _up_ before - giving Jared every opportunity to pull away before he captured the perfect bow of Jared's lips in his own. Both of Jared's hands were on his hips in a flash and he was pulled flush to 6'4" of willing, wanting, kissing, groaning Jared.

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared moaned.

"That's pretty much what I'm hoping for." Jensen rolled his hips against Jared's, punching a gasp from the younger man.

Jensen dropped to his knees on the petal-strewn floor and unbuckled Jared's thick, leather belt, sliding it out of the loops of his jeans. He looped it around a surprised Jared's wrists and tightened it, cinching them together and tucking the excess length into a tidy knot, making quick eye contact to affirm Jared's consent. After receiving Jared's enthusiastic nod of approval, Jensen made quick work of Jared's fly, hauling his jeans and boxers down to his knees in one smooth motion. Jared's cock was as pretty as Jensen had imagined and he licked his lips appreciatively. He locked eyes with Jared and opened wide, slurping down as much of Jared's impressive length as he could.

Jared's eyes slid closed and his head thudded back against the door. He raised his bound hands over his head, elbows bent, as he arched into Jensen's sucking heat. Jensen moaned around the prick stretching his lips wide and circled his thumb and forefinger loosely around the base of the shaft. As Jensen bobbed his head, he stroked in opposition and Jared groaned low in his throat. Jensen gazed up at Jared's quivering abdomen as he suckled Jared's thick cock. Jared's hipbones flared out from his flat stomach and Jensen traced the V groove with his free thumb. 

When Jared caught Jensen's gaze peeking up through the fan of his long eyelashes, Jared pulled away sharply.

"Fuck, too much," Jared gasped, bringing his hands down protectively between him and Jensen's hot mouth.

Jensen grinned wickedly at Jared as he stood. He grabbed Jared by the hips and plunged his tongue into Jared's mouth as he walked them both backwards, Jared's feet still tangled in the fabric of his jeans and underwear. When his legs bumped the couch, Jensen spun Jared around and bent him forward over the back of the couch. "Maybe this will be better," Jensen growled, sliding his hands up Jared's long legs to his ass. 

Jared gasped and fell forward, his bound hands bracing him against the torn cushions when Jensen parted his ass cheeks with his thumbs and started probing the tightly coiled bud of Jared's asshole with his tongue. The gasps and whimpers coming from Jared were some of the best sounds Jensen had ever heard. Who knew the kid would be so vocal? He pressed his tongue just inside the tight ring of muscle, cataloguing each small whine Jared made, and figuring out how to re-create his favourites.

Jared's hole opened easily to Jensen's middle finger when he slipped it in beside his tongue. He worked it slowly in and out, and then he pulled back to spit and slide a second in beside it. He scissored them apart, stretching and opening Jared until the whines became more desperate groans. Jensen patted his pockets with his free hand, cursing himself for not having been more prepared. He eyed his duffel near the bathroom door and was about to stand up when he heard Jared gasp out a couple words.

"In my jeans."

Jensen grinned like a shark and gave his fingers an added twist as he dug inside the pockets of Jared's jeans until he found a small packet of lube and a couple condoms. He helped Jared out of the restrictive clothing pooled around his ankles and pulled him to a standing position. Jensen stroked Jared's leaking cock with one hand as he thrust lube-slick fingers deep into Jared's ass. When the taller man had been reduced to a shaking mess, Jensen fumbled his own jeans off and rolled on a condom.

Jared turned to face Jensen and bent his head down to ensnare Jensen's mouth with his own. His restrained hands stroked down Jensen's flat abdomen to grip his aching cock until Jensen pushed them away. Jared chuckled and backed up, pulling Jensen with him, until he could sit on the counter in front of the makeup mirrors. He bent his knees and parted his legs for Jensen to step between them, and when Jensen thrust inside with one slow, smooth stroke, he discovered it was pretty much the perfect height. Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist and pulled him close, looping his locked wrists around the back of Jensen's head and claiming his mouth in a fevered kiss.

Jensen didn't usually spend a lot of time kissing the star-fuckers that gave him relief on the road; it was far too intimate an act for every random twink who wanted a piece of him. But Jared-- Jensen was discovering very quickly how much he liked kissing Jared. Fuck, Jared had an amazing mouth and a talented tongue, and he seemed to instinctively know exactly how much pressure was needed to give the kiss just the right edge of roughness.

Jensen needed more skin contact so he pulled the Black Locust tour shirt over Jared's head and left it dangling from the kid's bound wrists behind his own. He ran his hands up the wide expanse of Jared's back and watched the reflection of his fingers dancing over honeyed skin in the mirror as his kiss-swollen lips met Jared's again. He broke the kiss reluctantly and turned his head to the side, directing Jared to do the same, and they caught the reflection of their naked bodies intertwined, Jensen's ass clenching as his hips punched forward into Jared. 

"Fuck, that's hot," Jensen groaned as he watched them moving in unison. Jared's mouth was slack with pleasure and he could only nod in agreement.

Jensen could feel the pressure building in his balls so he reached between them to grasp Jared's length in slick fingers. Jared's eyes started to close until Jensen snapped, "Open." A small shudder of desire ran through Jared at the order and Jensen looked forward to finding out more about what made the kid burn hotter. He kept his eyes locked on Jared's face in the mirror as he pounded into him, the counter and mirrors rattling with the force of his thrusts. He felt Jared clench around his cock seconds before a hot flood cascaded over his fist and belly. The added sensation, plus the sight of Jared's face lighting up in the surprise of ecstasy, was enough to send Jensen over the edge immediately after Jared. He thrust deep twice more and then fell forward onto Jared's broad chest as the unrelenting pleasure of orgasm left him boneless.

The heat of the makeup lamps broke through their langour and Jensen pulled back reluctantly. He chuckled as Jared had to lift his arms over Jensen's head for him to unbuckle the restraining belt. Jared shook out his wrists and stood, stretching to his full height, as Jensen disposed of the condom.

Jared jutted his chin toward the mess of petals and greenery strewn around the room, the scent of roses hanging in the air. "You gonna tell me what happened here?"

"Maybe. If you come back to the hotel with me and are a _very good boy_ , there's a chance I'd tell you the dramatic tale." Jensen saw Jared's nostrils flare and his jaw flutter at Jensen's words. There was a hunger in Jared that their brief encounter hadn't even begun to tap and Jensen needed to know more.

"I'll call the car to be here in 10," Jared stated, wiping himself with his shirt, shrugging at the mess, then pulling it over his head. He dressed quickly and efficiently and then strode back to Jensen, pulling him close for another mind-melting kiss. He gave Jensen a light slap on his bare ass as he pulled away and headed out the dressing room, clipboard and headset in hand, leaving Jensen a little stunned when he winked over his shoulder. "I've got to do whatever it takes to keep the talent happy."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are pie. Please feed me delicious pie by commenting.


End file.
